Ryou Bakura's secret hunger
by Madame Vex
Summary: On hold Ryou is a sweet innocent boy. He is kind to all he knows, and gets friendships in return. But he wants something more then friendship from a certain female. But he just can't tell her in risk his Yami doing something to her. Revised


Ryou Bakura's secret hunger  
  
By Black-vamp  
  
Woo-hoo! Another pro-Tea fic. If you couldn't tell by now, I'm a pro-Tea fan, and I will infect the ff.net world with pro-Tea fics! Muahahahaha! Alright, enough of this stupidity. Any way this is something I thought up as I was watching a YGO episode where the gang is going to duelist kingdom, and they are on the boat going there. I saw some stuff going on, and decided to put my own ideas about what I think should of happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, cuz if I did, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Ryuo, Bakura, Malik, and Duke would be at my every beck and call. (drool)   
  
  
  
He yearned for her like a thirsty man craves water. He watched her lean against the wooden creates, as the large ship tossed and turned.   
  
She looked so uncomfortable, why was she here? It was not necessary for her to come, nor was it needed that Tristan be by her side at all times.   
  
He groaned in frustration, and leaned his head against metal pole that he was hiding behind.   
  
Why was he here anyway?  
  
[We are here to look for someone, that is all you need to know at the moment Ryou, so stop questioning me, or you will be punished!]  
  
'Well, I'm sorry, but normal people usually want to know why they are tossing and turning in the middle of the ocean, and are freezing cold!'  
  
[It is of non of your concern at the moment, besides, you could have refused. But it seems that there is something that convinced you to come, or should I say some one … ]  
  
'Stay out of my business Bakura!, besides, even if I wanted to refuse, you would force me nonetheless.'  
  
[Well, aren't we a bit touchy, was it something I said? He he]  
  
He rolled his eyes and continued looking at her, hiding behind the metal pole.  
  
What's this?!  
  
A guard was coming towards her hiding place ,and she scrambles behind the large wooden boxes.   
  
Drat! So does Tristan. Gerr … he doesn't have to hold her so close to him like that!  
  
He scanned the floor around him, and found some small bolts. He quickly picked them up and threw them in the direction of the guard.  
  
"Huh, what the hell was that?" The guard replied, and turned to see a shadowy figure run down the deck.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" And the guard proceeds to chase after the fleeting shadow.  
  
'Bakura, quick I need help!'  
  
[Why don't you take care of the fool yourself, baka]   
  
'Bakura, please, I don't have enough strength to beat down that oaf.'  
  
[Very well, but if I do this, then I get to control your body for three days.]  
  
'Three days! Why so long!'  
  
Ryou looked over his shoulder, only to panic as he saw the guard gaining on him.  
  
'Fine!, but help me now!'  
  
[Heh, heh.]  
  
The millennium ring appeared on Ryou's chest, and a flash of light accompanied it. The pale haired youth abruptly stops, and a smirk is seen on his lips. He turns around and pulls something out of his back pocket.  
  
"Hey you punk, stay right there!"  
  
The boy smirks again, and in a raspy voice replies  
  
"No problem, sir."  
  
The guard catches up and grabs the youth roughly by his left shoulder.  
  
"Ha, a stowaway, I know just what to do with you. You're going overboard."   
  
"I think not fool!"  
  
Bakura pushed the man roughly toward the edge of the ship, and plunges a knife into his side. The man groaned in pain, and topples over Bakura.  
  
"You little … bastard …"  
  
Bakura lifted him up, and threw him over the edge of the ship, eyes glittering in malice as the body sunk into the thrashing blue-black waves.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
He looked down at his small silver blade, now smeared in crimson liquid that covered both the blade, and his fingertips and was dripping down his fingers.  
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled in ecstasy, and began to slowly lick the still warm blood off the blade. He shuddered in pleasure as the blood met his lips, and moaned as the blood went down his throat.   
  
"Nothing tastes better than the blood of a man, thick, warm, and full of fear." he whispered  
  
[What are you, a vampire?]  
  
'Silence, you'll never understand the full meaning of the power of the blood.'  
  
[Very well, but finish up and check to see if there is anyone around that could have seen you.'  
  
He finished scraping his fingers and blade clean with his scarlet tongue, and with a smile on his lips, puts it away and holds up an all access key card that he pocketed from the guard, like the cunning thief that he was.   
  
He walks toward the side of the ship where he was before and proceeded to search for any other life form on the deck. There were none.  
  
[She must have left]  
  
'Who is she?'  
  
[No one, no one] answered the light hurriedly.  
  
'Hummmm.'  
  
He slide the key card across the slot, and the light above changed from red to green, allowing him access inside. Once inside, his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he discovered that he is in the captains quarters, a plus for him.   
  
"This looks promising, now, let's see where are the duelist sleeping area's located?"  
  
He began his search for anything that would give him a clue to where the duelists could be sleeping. Along the way he found a small flashlight, which aided him further in the search for information. Then he came upon the golden ticket of his search, a map of the ship, with descriptions of every area of the ship. He figured out where the duelists were sleeping.   
  
He smiled triumphantly  
  
"Look out little pharaoh, I'm coming for you …"  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in while, I decided to compress chapters one and two into one chapter, and am hand writing more story as the days go on. I hope to finish the whole story some time this month, and I will postpone the two others I have out cuz' I have Bakura story ideas running about in my head. If you wanna flame, have fun, I need toast to eat with cream cheese. ^_^ 


End file.
